Here We Go Again
by yummy42
Summary: Brady has came back to the island and, Mikayla is experiencing the case of the Old Feelings Coming Back From The Past Syndrome. When she now sees Brady, she starts to go insane...All I'm going to say is, Here We Go Again... Songfic One-Shot! Read and Review!


**_Hey Guys!_**

**_I'm uploading some new songfic one-shots today! _**

**_I don't own POK or Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato_**

* * *

**_Mikayla's POV:_**

It's been a week since Brady has came back from Chicago to " grow up" and the old feelings I had for him is starting to resurface again. Since I'm off from guard duty today and Boz and Boomer are hanging out with Brady in the village to catch up, I'm going to write a song. Ever since Brady left, I've learned to play guitar from one of his guitars he left. I've used the internet to learn how to play guitar. Do you know how hard it was to play guitar on top of the WiFi tree without trying to fall off at the same time?

I grabbed the guitar and climbed onto the roof from my bedroom since, the rooftop is like a private place to me. I brought some paper to write down the song and add in side notes as I play. I started playing.

* * *

**Mikayla Singing:**

_**I throw all of your stuff away  
Then I clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart  
And ignore all your messages  
I tell everyone we are through  
'Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie  
'Cause I break down  
Every time you come around  
(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)**_

_When Brady left, I threw all the stuff he gave me away...Well, not really, I just hid them somewhere. Every time I tried to clear him out of my head by going on guard duty or going on walks, I end up having dreams of him those nights. I tried to tear Brady out of my heart since, everyone was saying he isn't coming back home and just move on but, I can't. I ignored all of his messages well, Skype attempts since, I was afraid of breaking down or accidentally reveal my feelings. I told everyone we were through and that I was better without him but, it was just another pretty lie. Cause, when Brady first came back, I immediately was shocked at first, then ran into my room and broke down because, old feelings were resurfacing._

**_So how did you get here under my skin  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're fallin' together  
You think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go go again_**

_So, how did Brady get under my skin even before he left? Even when he was annoying me with his constant flirting, he still got under my skin. I swore I would've never let him back in since he left. I just should've known better than to try to let him go or move on. Cause, here we go again with the weird circle of love. As hard as I tried to quit crushing on Brady, something about him is really addictive and makes me kept hoping he was going to come back when he was gone. We're starting to falling together you think I would know by now because, here we go again._

**_You never know what you want_**  
**_And you never say what you mean_**  
**_But I start to go insane_**  
**_Everytime that you look at me_**  
**_You only hear half of what I say_**  
**_And you're always showing up too late_**  
**_And I know that I should say goodbye_**  
**_But it's no use_**  
**_Can't be with or without you_**  
**_(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)_**

_He never did really know what he want...he's sometimes just like those people over at Fishy's Burgers where I worked who can't decide. Sometimes Brady says things he doesn't mean...like hopefully when he said I was too bossy and snobby with that Do over thing he didn't mean it...When he came back now, when he looks at me, I start to go insane in the inside. He only hears half of what I say whenever I'm telling him something, he always goes into fantasy Mikayla mode. I know I should've just said goodbye and get over it when he was gone, but, it was no use...I still dream and think about him. Can't be with or without you._

**_So how did you get here under my skin  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're fallin' together  
You think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go go again_**

_Something about Brady just made him get under my skin, I swore he wouldn't come back in ever since he left but, somehow he just did. I should've known better than trying to let him go. As hard as I try to quit liking him and move on, I can't, it's like something about him is so addictive, just like the cereal squatchy O's. You think that by now I'd know that we're falling together because, here we go again._

**_And again and again and again  
I throw all your stuff away  
And then I cleared you out of my head  
And I tore you out of my heart  
(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)_**

_I well, tried to throw all of his stuff away. I tried throwing away his tacky glow in the dark bracelet he gave me before he tried to leave with Boomer when they thought they weren't kings of legend but, something about it just made me resist tossing it out. I tried to clear him out of my head but, ironically he appears in my dreams. And I tried to tear him out of my heart...which was unsuccessful..._

**_So how did you get here under my skin  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're fallin' together  
You think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go_**

Here we go again  
Here we go again  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Again and again and again and again 

_~End Of Song~_

* * *

**_Mikayla's POV: _**

After I finished the last note, I heard someone knocking on my door. I immediately responded ," Come in." Turns out the mysterious knocker was Brady.

" Hey Mikayla, I was wondering if you want to take a walk around the forest? As just friends, of course."Brady asked. " Yeah, that sounds great! Meet you downstairs in ten minutes." I replied. Brady smiled and left my room.

After I changed and started heading downstairs, all I could think of is about Brady's new good looks, new chiseled face, a bit more tan, and it looks like he have worked out. Oh man, my old feelings are resurfacing again!

Ugh, all I'm going to say is...

_**Here We Go Again**_

* * *

_**Hey Guys!**_

_**Pheww I've needed to finish this for a long time now...I know it probably isn't one of my best works...**_

_**Anyways, I want to know if you guys like**_this front **_better than _**_this front**...Since if the italics aren't working out for you, than I could change the font although I'm really just used to typing with **this front..._

**_Any who check out my new songfic one-shot, Let Me Love You! It isn't the song by Ne-yo..._**

**_Oh Yeah, also join the POK Revolution! To help save the show, spread the word and watch the remaining episodes of season three to help bump up the ratings to have another season with a possible Brady back!_**

**_Peace!~Yummy42_**


End file.
